1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hitches and trailers and, more specifically, to a hitch and trailer assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, trailers are used in conjunction with motor vehicles. The trailers are attached to a rear of the motor vehicle. An example of such a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,788 to Milner. This patented trailer has a body having two spaced bars at its forward end, which are secured to a rear end of a motor vehicle. The trailer also includes four wheels at the corners of a body that are journaled in forks which are, in turn, journaled in boxes or bearings which are secured to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,593 to Zaha discloses a hitch assembly that incorporates the use of three hitch points and dirigible wheels. This hitch assembly is difficult to operate. More specifically, connecting the center hitch point to the motor vehicle while properly aligning the outer two hitch points to be connected to the motor vehicle is difficult. As a result, the trailer and the motor vehicle require proper alignment. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hitch and a trailer assembly that provides for connection to the motor vehicle without perfect alignment therebetween.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hitch and trailer assembly for a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hitch assembly having a single point connection between a trailer and a motor vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer with steerable wheels that is capable of carrying loads.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a trailer with wheels having anti-pivot brakes.
It is a further another object of the present invention to provide a trailer that allows easier wheel repair.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a trailer that can be extended and tilted.
Accordingly, the present invention is a hitch and trailer assembly including a trailer having a mounting member and a hitch receiver mountable to a motor vehicle for receiving the mounting member. The hitch and trailer assembly also include a plurality of rollers for connection to one of the trailer and the motor vehicle and a plurality of bumpers for connection to the other one of the trailer and the motor vehicle to allow the rollers and the bumpers abut each other when the mounting member is disposed in the hitch receiver.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new and improved hitch and trailer assembly is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the hitch and trailer assembly is provided with a hitch assembly that is a spring mounted, single point, close coupling design which will connect with limited effort to a motor vehicle regardless of either the slope or contour of the surface which supports them. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the hitch assembly is easier to use and more versatile. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the hitch and trailer assembly is provided with a new and improved trailer with steerable wheels having anti-pivot braking for when the wheels are airborne and is capable of carrying loads. A further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer has lockable legs capable of supporting a parked trailer in a level or angled position or to passively jack the trailer up to allow wheel repair. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer is capable of being easily converted to a conventional extra long tongue trailer with non-steerable wheels. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the trailer is capable of tilting.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.